Canicule
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Comment occuper deux pilotes atteints d'insomnie et accablés par une canicule incroyablement insupportable ? Fic d'été qui va réchauffer les lecteurs de décembre !


Titre : " Canicule "  
Auteur : Shin Maxwell et Shiroi ^___^ l'équipe de choc  
Genre : Yaoi, shonen ai, délirant, chauuuuuud cacaoooooo ^___^ chaud chaud chaud !  
Couples : 1+2+1 ^___^  
Disclaimer : Y sont pas à moi ^^o mais si c'était le cas, ça se saurait !  
Notes :   
Shin : J'ai mis longtemps à faire cette fic... très longtemps ! D'abord il m'a fallu avoir l'idée pour le cadeau, puis une fois la fic bien commencée, elle a été emportée avec le disque dur de mon vieil ordi u___u j'ai donc du entièrement la recommencer sur mon laptop, mais la voilà enfin ! La fin est nulle, si jamais j'ai une meilleure idée, je la reprendrai. Bonne lecture !  
Note 2 : Cadeau pour Yami ni Hikari, 7500ième visiteuse de SIA ^^ !  


* * *

Canicule

- Heero ?  
- Hn ?  
- Tu dors ?  
- Non.  
- J'ai chauuuuuuuuuuuudddd !  
- ...  
- J'n'arrive pas à dormir ! On est couchés depuis 2h du mat', il est 5h et j'ai toujours pas fermé l'oeil, pleurnicha Duo.  
- Si tu te taisais NOUS pourrions peut-être dormir ?  
- ...  
- Enlève tes vêtements si tu as trop chaud.  
- ...  
- Moi ça ne me dérange pas.  
- Bon, si tu le dis. 

Rougissant sur le coup, le pilote de Deathscythe se tortilla sous sa couette pour enlever son boxer qu'il balança dans la pièce sans se préoccuper de son point d'atterrissage. Repoussant le drap jusque sur le haut de ses hanches, Duo se tourna vers Heero, les yeux faussement larmoyants.

- Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaaan ?  
- Hn ? grogna l'interpellé.  
- Je m'ennuie, tu ne veux pas qu'on parle un peu ?  
- De quoi voudrais-tu parler ? s'enquit l'autre en haussant les épaules.  
- Ben, je n'sais pas moi, de tout et de rien... Heero s'il te plait, évite tout de même de commencer à me réciter le prochain ordre de mission : c'est que dans trois semaines !  
- Raison de plus pour mieux se préparer.  
- Ah, j'abandonne, t'as toujours réponse à tout ! ronchonna l'Américain en se tournant sur le flanc, faisant pour la peine dos à Heero.  
- ... si ça te dit, il me semble avoir vu traîner un jeu de cartes ici il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
- Pas si longtemps ? Si c'était un truc à moi tu vas avoir du mal à le retrouver ! ricana Duo, avisant la pyramide que formait son bordel traditionnel - fringues, chaussettes plus ou moins propres, papiers de bonbons, CDS en tous genres etc... - sur la commode.  
- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort et être un peu moins bordélique ? demanda Heero en s'asseyant dans son lit pour se lever.  
- Mission impossible ! rétorqua Duo avec un énorme sourire.

Sourire qui disparut en trente secondes top chrono lorsqu'Heero se leva entièrement nu pour aller farfouiller dans le bazar Maxwellien.

Gyyyyyyaaaaaaa ! Bon sang, il est inconscient ou exhibitionniste à mort ?! Aucune pudeur ce mec ! Il passe complètement à poil juste sous mon nez, comme si de rien n'était ! Bon, du calme Duo, be cool, Heero est un mec, TU es un mec, nous sommes faits pareil et...  
BON SANG MAIS IL A LE PLUS BEAU CUL DE L'UNIVERS !

- Je l'ai, signala le Japonais en brandissant un jeu de cartes.  
- Génial, on va échapper à une mort tragique causée par un emmerdement plus mortel qu'une Réléna en rut.  
- Baka.  
- Y avait longtemps, ça finissait presque par me manq...

Duo manqua s'étouffer lorsque le pilote de Wing s'assit en tailleur au pied de son lit. Le jeune Japonais lui jeta un regard interrogateur en dessous de ses mèches folles, sans cesser de battre les cartes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? fit-il en remarquant l'anormale rougeur du visage de Duo.  
- Heu, nan... si.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai chaaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuud !

Heero roula des yeux puis distribua les cartes.

- Bataille ? s'enquit Duo.  
- La belote à 5 heures du matin, ça ne me dit rien.  
- Hum, à bien y réfléchir, moi non plus. N'empêche que tu vas prendre la raclée de ta vie !  
- J'ai hâte de voir ça !  
- FIGHT !  
  
5 minutes plus tard...

- Co... comment c'est possible ?! balbutia Duo.  
- La chance et le hasard, répondit simplement son camarade avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
- Mais j'avais 4 as dès le début !  
- La chance et le hasard. Une revanche ?  
- Et comment !

5 minutes plus tard...

- KOUAA ?? Ah nan, là j'y crois pas, y a un truc ! T'as bidouillé le jeu ou quelque chose comme ça !  
- La chance et le...  
- Hasard oui, je sais.  
- ...  
- On en fait une dernière ?  
- Comme tu veux.  
- Tu m'apprendras comment tu fais ^^ ? Comme ça j'aurai la satisfaction de pouvoir étaler Wu et Tro aux cartes au moins une fois dans ma vie !  
- Baka.  
- A ton service mon grand ^^.

5 minutes plus tard...

- ...  
- Tu abandonnes ?  
- Heero, excuse-moi mais là, ça relève du surnaturel ! Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit juste de la chance !  
- Tu as toujours eu une veine de tous les diables, admit Heero. Je n'aurais pas pu te battre rien qu'avec de la chance.  
- Ah, alors tu avoues !  
- Je n'ai pas triché : ce n'est que de la tactique.  
- De la tactique hein ? Tu m'expliqueras ?  
- Pas à 5h du matin, répliqua Heero avec un léger sourire.  
- 5h20 tu veux dire, soupira l'Américain en se laissant retomber sur son matelas, faisant tomber quelques cartes au sol. J'veux dormir T_T.  
- Tu n'as qu'à cesser de t'agiter, grogna Heero en se baissant pour ramasser les cartes. Comment crois-tu que les autres font ?  
- Simple : depuis que Tro et Wu sont ensemble, leurs activités nocturnes les fatiguent tellement que même la chaleur ne peut pas les empêcher de dormir. Quant à Quatre, tu oublies qu'il est Arabe, les températures genre Sahara à 14h, il connaît !  
- Je devrais peut-être t'assommer, suggéra le Japonais.  
- Nope. Je suis sûr que tu te démerderais pour que je me retrouve avec une bosse de la taille d'un oeuf d'autruche.  
- La confiance règne, souffla Heero en s'accroupissant pour ramasser une carte égarée sous le lit.  
- Je te proute.  
- ...

Duo eut la mauvaise idée de se redresser à ce moment là. Heero avait du mal à atteindre la carte fugitive apparemment, puisqu'il farfouillait toujours sous le lit de son camarade. Le truc était que le Japonais était toujours nu comme un ver, sans compter que sa position ne laissait plus aucune place à l'imagination.

Aaaargghhhh ! Bon sang, mais c'est une incitation au viol ! Je vois TOUT ! Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Bon, je me calme, ne pas penser à quelque chose d'excitant... Réléna ? Nope, depuis le temps ça marche plus, chuis immunisé... Dorothy ? Même la sorcière me fait plus rien... Les fanfikeuses ? Oh oui, très bien, les fanfikeuses me coursant pour me faire faire un lemon Sm avec Zechs et Noin... roooohh un lemon avec Heero, tellement mieuuuuuuuux ! 

- Duo ? appela le Japonais en se relevant. Ca ne va pas ?  
- Heu, si, si... pourquoi ?  
- Depuis tout à l'heure tu fais des bruits bizarres.  
- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
- Et bien des " bwêêêê " et des " eeeeerk " et puis des " nyaaaaah ". Des bruits comme ça.  
- Ah bon...  
- T'aurais pas pris un coup de chaleur ?  
- Hum, non j'me sens bien, si on exclue la température o !  
- Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas dormir ?  
- J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il y a 90% de chances pour que je passe une nuit blanche ^^ ! répliqua le jeune homme en souriant.  
- Et moi avec, continua le pilote de Wing en s'allongeant dans son lit.  
- Je sais que tu m'adores ^___^ !  
- L'espoir fait vivre.  
- Tu m'énerves.  
- Baka.  
- Crétin.  
- Ventre sur pattes.  
- Dégénéré du laptop.  
- Imbécile.  
- Suicidaire masochiste.  
- Omae o korosu.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Ca pourrait durer longtemps, signala Heero.  
- Mouaip.  
- Bon, que veux-tu faire ?  
- Chais pas moi... mais tu ne devrais pas me donner carte blanche, tu pourrais le regretter.  
- Ce qui signifie ?  
- On joue à action-chiche-vérité ^^ ?  
- Pourquoi l'ai-je senti venir gros comme un Gundam ? soupira le métis.  
- Suis-je donc si prévisible ? s'enquit Duo en s'étirant.  
- Je commence à te connaître.  
- Sans déc' ?  
- Impossible de faire autrement.  
- Bon, on joue ? s'impatienta l'Américain. A toi l'honneur.  
- Action, chiche ou vérité ?  
- Hum ^^... on va y aller doucement : vérité !  
- ...  
- Alors ?   
- Je réfléchis.  
- Y a pas besoin de réfléchir, tu me poses la première question qui te passe par la tête et ça suffit amplement ^^ !  
- Hum... depuis quand laisses-tu pousser tes cheveux ?  
- Voyons... je les ai eu aux épaules au début de la troisième année que j'ai passé à la rue... je devais avoir 5 ans.  
- ... si jeune ?  
- Hé oui, je pense que mes parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'occuper de moi. L2 est bien la plus pauvre des colonies. A moins qu'ils ne m'aient jamais aimé, ou qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose.  
- Mais alors... si tu n'avais que deux ans une fois à la rue...  
- Environ, je n'ai jamais connu mon âge exact, coupa Duo.  
- Oui. Alors Duo Maxwell n'est pas ton vrai nom ?  
- Ca fait deux questions ^^ ! Reparles-en au tour suivant !  
- ...  
- Alors à moi ^^ ! Action, chiche ou...  
- Action, choisit Heero sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
- Oho, tu me sembles bien sûr de toi !  
- J'attends ton gage.  
- Hum ^____________^ que dirais-tu de taper mes 5 prochains rapports à ma place ?  
- On ne peut proposer que des gages réalisables dans l'immédiat, signala le métis.  
- Oh t'es pas drôle. T'as qu'à refaire Wufy tiens ^^ ! On verra si tu as des talents d'imitateur !  
- Wufei ?  
- Ouep.

Le Japonais s'assit dans son lit, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. Passant ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, il les tira fortement en arrière, libérant tout son front des mèches qui le couvraient habituellement. Dédiant un regard noir à Duo, il commença.

- MAXWELL ! ESPECE DE SALE PETITE PESTE SANS HONNEUR, VIENS UN PEU ICI QUE JE TE DECOUPE EN RONDELLES, PAR NATAKU ! BON SANG JE JURE QU'UN DE CES QUATRE JE TE FERAI BOUFFER TA TRESSE, SACRIPANT !

Arrêtant ici le génocide, Heero préféra se taire : Duo était déjà irrémédiablement mort de rire, ayant commencé par pouffer discrètement et finissant par se rouler de rire sur son lit, au sens propre du terme. Manquant commencer à le suivre dans son hilarité, Heero se mordit l'intérieur des joues jusqu'à ce que trois coups bien distincts soient frappés au mur les séparant de la chambre de Wufei et Trowa.

- MAXWELL ! YUY ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BOUCAN ?! Y EN A QUI VEULENT DORMIR A COTE, PAR NATAKU !

Cette fois c'en était bien trop pour Heero qui explosa de rire tandis que Duo finissait par se casser lamentablement la gueule à force de se tortiller dans ses draps.   
On entendit marmonner de l'autre côté du mur, puis le silence reprit ses droits. Duo était toujours par terre, étant heureusement tombé du côté opposé à celui où se trouvait le lit d'Heero. Il avait posé ses bras sur le matelas, des larmes de rire encore au coin des yeux, le souffle court et les joues rougies.

- Ohlala, il y avait longtemps... que je n'avais pas ri... comme ça ! balbutia l'Américain entre deux éclats de rire, remontant sur son lit tant bien que mal.  
- Je crois que je n'avais pas ri tout court depuis quelques années, avoua Heero se remettant lentement de sa crise de rire.  
- Dommage que J soit mort, chuis sûr que t'aurais adoré lui botter le cul. Avoue que ça fait du bien de rire.  
- Ca détend, répondit simplement le pilote de Wing.  
- Mouais, c'est ton tour !  
- Ton vrai nom, demanda Heero du tac au tac.  
- Je ne le connais pas, comme tu le pensais. Au début tout le monde m'apellait " Sans-nom ", puis lorsque mon meilleur ami, Solo, est mort à cause de l'épidémie qui a ravagé la colonie, j'ai décidé que je m'appellerai Duo. Ainsi, il y aurait toujours un petit peu de lui en moi.  
- Et le Maxwell ?  
- Tu as dû entendre parler de la Maxwell's church tragedy ?  
- Evidemment.  
- J'en ai été le seul survivant. C'est le père Maxwell et soeur Helen qui se sont chargés de mon éducation, alors pour leur faire honneur et conserver leur souvenir même après leur disparition, j'ai pris ce nom de famille. Tu connais toute l'histoire.  
- ...  
- Et maintenant tu vas me dire ton vrai nom ^^ !  
- Je ne le connais pas, moi non plus, confia Heero en secouant la tête. Mon passé est une véritable énigme, même pour moi. Dans le premier de mes souvenirs, je tenais une arme. Mon tuteur, Odin Lowe était un soldat. Je ne sais pas qui m'a confié à lui, quand, et pourquoi, mais je me suis toujours fait passer pour son fils, c'était beaucoup plus pratique. A cette époque, on m'apellait déjà " Zéro Un ". Je pense sérieusement que j'étais destiné à être pilote de Gundam dès ma naissance, et peut-être même avant.  
- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?  
- Lorsqu'Odin est mort, on m'a confié au professeur J. Je devais avoir 10 ans. C'est à partir de là qu'a commencé mon véritable entraînement. J'ai reçu le nom de code Heero Yuy quelques minutes avant le lancement de l'Opération Météore. Ma réponse te satisfait ?  
- Complètement ^^. Bon et bien j'ai utilisé mon tour, c'est encore à toi.   
- Que choisis-tu ?   
- On va dire chiche. Avec toi, je préfère ne pas trop me mouiller, tu serais capable de m'obliger à sauter par la fenêtre.  
- Tu entres dans la chambre de Wufei en hurlant.  
- Ca c'est dans mes cordes ! s'exclama Duo en ramassant un de ses pantalons traînant au sol. Mais je compte sur toi pour venir m'aider si notre Wufy national a soudainement envie de me tuer.  
- Nous verrons bien ce qui se passera. Avec un peu de chance, il sera trop occupé pour faire quoi que ce soit.  
- Mouais, mais avec le coup de tout à l'heure, il doit être sacrément remonté ! continua l'Américain en boutonnant son jean. Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller !

Heero hocha la tête puis se décala dans son lit pour s'approcher de la porte.

- Je te regarde, tu n'as plus qu'à entrer en scène, fit-il à son compagnon.  
- Bien, bien ^^ !

Duo sortit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha de la porte en silence, posant délicatement sa main sur la poignée sans pour autant l'actionner. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire avant d'avoir accompli son larcin, il ouvrit la porte en grand.

- SHINIGAMI LIV...

SPLASH

-   
- WUFYYYYYYYYY !  
- En espérant que ça te refroidira quelque peu.

Sans laisser à Duo le temps de réagir, le Chinois balança dans le couloir le seau qu'il avait utilisé pour arroser le jeune homme d'eau glacée puis claqua la porte, se barricadant avec son armoire. Il ricana encore quelques minutes, puis on n'entendit plus rien dans la chambre du couple 03-05. Dépité, Duo rentra dans sa chambre et dédia un regard assassin à Heero.

- Toi, je t'assure que tu ne vas pas apprécier le prochain gage, menaça t'il en essorant sa natte dégoulinante.  
- Je ne suis pas responsable de la réaction de Wufei, se défendit Heero.  
- Mais oui.  
- Tu aurais préféré qu'il sorte son sabre ?  
- Bah ouais, j'aurais pas les cheveux trempés... avec la chaleur c'est peut-être agréable cinq minutes, mais lorsqu'ils sont humides c'est l'enfer, soupira le pilote de Deathscythe en se glissant sous ses draps pour se débarrasser de son jean.  
- Tu survivras.  
- Méchant.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Vengeance : ) ! Action, chiche ou vérité ?  
- Action.  
- Mais dis-moi mon p'tit Hee-chan, tu lis dans mes pensées ^^ !  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Ici, fit l'Américain en tapotant le matelas en face de lui.  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, grogna le Japonais.  
- Hey, c'est juste un jeu !  
- ...  
- A moins ce que tu aies peur de moi ?

La dernière tirade de Shinigami le faisant réagir, Heero se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de Duo. Celui-ci le fixa pendant quelques secondes, sans mot dire. Heero détourna le regard, sachant d'instinct que s'il croisait les yeux de Duo, il ne pourrait plus s'en détacher. Il lui fallait à tout prix éviter de regard de l'autre pilote s'il ne voulait pas se faire capturer par les deux améthystes qu'il imaginait brillant intensément. Si la tension entre les deux garçons avait été inexistante pendant toute la soirée, elle venait subitement de monter en flèche, devenant soudain vaguement désagréable. Même la température semblait avoir augmenté dans la pièce. Heero se sentait étrange, ne sachant pas s'il devait redouter ou espérer le gage de son ami. Visiblement, il allait s'agir de quelque chose de sérieux pour que Duo le regarde ainsi. Le Japonais avait l'impression d'être passé au laser.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Heero, supportant de moins en moins la pression sur ses épaules.  
- J'imagine que si l'on te surnomme " Soldat Parfait " ce n'est pas pour rien.

Heero haussa les épaules.

- J'aimerais vérifier par moi-même si tu es vraiment Parfait.  
- Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?  
- Si tu es vraiment ainsi, tu dois savoir tout faire à la perfection, je me trompe ?  
- ...  
- Embrasse-moi.  
- NANI ?!  
- Pas la peine de jouer les vierges effarouchées, ce n'est qu'un jeu, fit Duo avec un vague geste de la main. A moins ce que ça t'effraie ?

Il voulait qu'il lui montre de quoi il était capable ? Soit ! Il allait l'avoir son fichu baiser.  
Avançant ses deux mains pour saisir le visage de son compagnon, Heero se mit à genoux et s'approcha lentement, attendant que Duo ferme les yeux pour continuer. Les deux lagons améthystes le faisaient trembler de tout son corps, sans pour autant que le Japonais ne comprenne pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais rien compris au domaine des sentiments, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'un miracle allait se produire, pas vrai ?  
Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et s'être encouragé mentalement pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, Heero approcha ses lèvres de celles de Duo, les frôlant délicatement sans pour autant se lancer encore dans le baiser.  
Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un. Il avait tout de même le droit de prendre son temps.  
Evidemment, pas un seul instant il ne pensa qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser un homme.  
Et étrangement, il trouvait tout à fait normal le fait que ce soit Duo qu'il doive embrasser.  
C'était comme s'il l'avait su depuis le début.  
Sortant de ses pensées et bien décidé à remporter ce défi, Heero augmenta la pression sur les lèvres de l'Américain.  
Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.  
Entrouvrant la bouche, il fit passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Duo, avec lenteur et douceur... presque de la tendresse.  
Beaucoup de personnes auraient sûrement eu des scrupules à embrasser leur meilleur ami.  
En tous cas, cela faisait une belle jambe à Heero : lui n'en avait cure.  
Tout semblait tellement normal de son point de vue... il se demandait même si ce qu'il faisait était véritablement pour le gage ou pour... montrer quelque chose à Duo.  
Lui faire comprendre ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas.  
Après avoir résisté par jeu pendant quelques secondes, Duo se décida à ouvrir les lèvres, laissant la langue d'Heero envahir sa bouche.  
Le pilote de Wing jura avoir reçu une décharge électrique en touchant la langue de Duo pour la première fois.  
Le fait que son partenaire participe activement au baiser ne le surprit même pas.  
Et lorsque Duo tenta de se séparer de lui, jugeant qu'il en avait assez profité, Heero avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, instinctivement.  
Duo voulait une démonstration : il l'aurait, mais elle se devait d'être complète.  
De très longues minutes plus tard, le pilote de L1 finit tout de même par relâcher Duo, peu enclin à mourir asphyxié.

- Satisfait ?  
- Pas mal du tout pour un débutant ^^ ! répondit Duo en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mais pour tout te dire, j'ai trouvé ce baiser très passionné.  
-   
- Me cacherais-tu des choses, Hee-chan ? fit l'Américain avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.  
- Heu, c'est ton tour, abrégea Heero en retournant précipitamment s'asseoir sur son lit.  
- Je te propose de changer les règles pour pimenter le jeu.  
- Je t'écoute, continua Heero, appréhendant toutefois ce que Duo allait dire par la suite.  
- Maintenant c'est au donneur du gage de choisir action, chiche ou vérité. Et si un gage est refusé, le donneur du gage aura le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de l'autre pendant 10 minutes à la fin du jeu. Les minutes sont cumulables, évidemment. Ca te va ?  
- Pari tenu. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû instaurer cette règle des dix minutes.  
- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Duo avec un sourire qui en disait long.  
- Tu risques d'avoir plusieurs heures à me consacrer à la fin du jeu.  
- C'est ce que nous verrons ^^ ! Voyons, et bien c'est à ton tour, que me proposes-tu ?  
- Tu vas aller faire l'arbre droit au milieu de la chambre, ordonna Heero en ricanant.  
- J'ai le droit de mettre un fute au moins ?  
- Iie.  
- Hee-chan T_T ! Depuis que je suis haut comme trois pommes je ne sais pas faire l'arbre droit, alors imagine le faire à poil !  
- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, suggéra le Nippon.  
- Heu, je crois que je vais quand même essayer de me débrouiller seul, assura Duo, riant jaune.  
- C'est comme tu veux.

Déglutissant, Duo se leva de son lit en quatrième vitesse, essayant de faire vite pour ne pas rester trop longtemps ainsi à la vue d'Heero.  
Si seulement Heero n'avait été qu'un ami, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné le moins du monde mais voilà, Heero était bien plus que ça.  
Faisant une première tentative, Duo réussit à rester les pieds en l'air durant une demie seconde avant de retomber peu élégamment.

- J't'avais bien dit que je n'y arrivais pas ! geignit-il.  
- Fais encore un essai, encouragea Heero.

Duo fit une moue désespérée qui n'attendrit pas le Japonais le moins du monde. Ah ça, il avait l'air d'y tenir à son arbre droit ! Prenant une profonde inspiration, Duo essaya une deuxième fois et se cassa à nouveau la margoulette.

- Heero  
- Encore une fois.   
- Maieuhhhh T_T.  
- Sinon, 10 minutes pour moi à la fin.  
- Ha nan j'veux pas me faire descendre ! Okay, je réessaie !

Partant pour son troisième essai, Duo eut la surprise de sentir ses pieds se faire attraper une fois arrivés en l'air. Heero s'était levé et le tenait fermement par les chevilles pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Assure ton équilibre, à dix je te lâche.  
- Mais j'vais me casser la gueule T_T !  
- 1 2  
- Heero, non je vais encore tomber !  
- 3 4 5  
- Hee-chan, espèce de sadique !  
- 6 7 8  
- Qua-chan, oskour, Heero me fait des misères T_T !  
- 9 10 je te lâche !  
- Eh, attend !

Comme il l'avait prévu, Duo chuta immédiatement, mais tomba en arrière, et par la même occasion sur Heero. Atterrissant sur les fesses, Duo se redressa en serrant les dents.

- Aouh, je te l'avais bien dit ! Ca va Hee

Oho  
Duo ne sut pas s'il devait hurler, rester sur place ou partir en courant. Jamais il n'avait été autant gêné de toute sa vie !  
Mais après tout c'était de la faute d'Heero puisque c'était lui qui 1/ lui avait proposé de se déshabiller 2/ l'avait tenu par les pieds pour faire l'arbre droit.  
On n'a pas idée de proposer des gages pareils !  
Bon, la question n'était pas là de toute façon la question était de trouver une excuse valable pour justifier le fait qu'Heero se retrouve nez à nez avec une certaine partie de son anatomie un peu trop réveillée pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect.  
Avec la chance qu'il avait, Heero allait finir par croire qu'il prenait son pied juste en se faisant tenir les chevilles ! Et par un homme qui plus est !  
Contre toute attente, le Japonais se leva comme si de rien n'était et tendit sa main à Duo. Celui-ci la fixa comme s'il s'agissait d'un OVNI, complètement déphasé.

- Alors, t'attends quoi ? grogna le pilote 01.  
- Hein, heu, désolé, s'excusa Duo en saisissant la main de son ami.

Une fois debout sur ses jambes, l'Américain le remercia du bout des lèvres et retourna dans son lit, atrocement gêné.

Bon sang ! Il va me prendre pour un obsédé maintenant !

Heero était toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, l'observant attentivement, son regard mêlé d'interrogation et d'autre chose que Duo ne savait pas déterminer. Un peu d'incertitude ? Non

- Ca va aller ?  
- Hein heu, oui t'inquiètes pas, il faut plus qu'une chute sur les fesses pour me tuer ^^o ! fit Duo en éclatant de rire tant sa gêne était grande.  
- Ce gage n'était pas une bonne idée, admit Heero en se rasseyant dans son lit. Si tu veux, je t'offre 10 minutes à la fin en compensation.  
- Sans déc ?!  
- Ca me semble normal.  
- Ben merci.  
- Bon, c'est à ton tour.  
- Hem, j'ai rien qui me vient là hum, une vérité, ça changera un peu tiens, la personne que tu détestes le plus  
- C'est  
- Réponds moi que c'est Merquise et je te réduis en chair à Gundam, coupa Duo en levant un sourcil.  
- Je pensais juste à Réléna.  
- Réléna ? Ton amoureuse transie ?  
- Hum, renifla Heero avec un rictus tordu.  
- Ah ouais  
- Et toi ?  
- Hum ? La personne que je déteste le plus ?  
- Oui.  
- Oh tu connais pas.  
- Dis toujours, insista Heero.  
- C'est une fanfikeuse.  
- Nani ?  
- Tu sais, les folles hystériques, perverses et obsédées qui se démerdent toujours pour qu'on s'en prenne plein la gueule en rajoutant plein de trucs au scénar originel ? Celles qui nous piquent tout le temps à nos proprios et dont le passe temps préféré est 1/ de nous butter 2/ de nous faire coucher ensemble 3/ de se shooter à toute substance alimentaire contenant plus de 50% de sucre.  
- Ah  
- Et plus précisément celle qui est en train de se démerder pour nous caser ensemble et nous faire faire « crac-crac boumboum » avant la fin de la fic, précisa Duo en emmêlant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, balançant un regard noir à l'équipe de tournage dissimulée dans la chambre derrière un paravent et plus particulièrement à la fanfikeuse concernée qui s'évertuait à remplir les nombreux blancs de son script.  
- Ah bon, fit innocemment le Japonais, se demandant quand cette équipe de tarés avait débarqué dans la chambre et accessoirement dans le scénar.  
- Bon bah du coup, c'est encore mon tour ^^ !  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Dans la rue, à poil, en criant : Réléna, je t'aime, fit Duo avec un sourire sadique.  
- Toi tu vas souffrir au prochain tour, grogna Heero en se levant.

Pouffant de rire, Duo se plaça à la fenêtre après que son camarade de jeu eut passé la porte. Au bout de cinq minutes, Heero apparut dans le jardin, en tenue d'Adam. Un « Réléna, je t'aime ! » s'éleva distinctement dans l'air avant que le jeune homme ne rentre à l'intérieur en courant, n'omettant pas de fermer la porte à double tour et d'enclencher l'alarme au cas où la calamité rose eut entendu ses dernières paroles (car tout le monde sait que ces choses là se débrouillent toujours pour entendre ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre). Ce fut donc pour voir un Duo plié de rire qu'Heero ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- C'est l'heure de la vengeance, Duo, signala t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.  
- Je t'écoute, articula péniblement l'autre entre deux éclats de rire.

Sans mot dire, Heero attrapa le téléphone portable qui trônait sur la table de chevet aux côtés du laptop et le tendit à Duo.

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça ? s'enquit le jeune homme en se saisissant de l'objet.  
- Tu apelles Réléna et tu lui fais une déclaration enflammée.  
- HEEEEYYYY mais ça va pas la tête !  
- Je n'ai jamais précisé que tu devais lui révéler ton identité.  
- Déclaration anonyme ? Ca me va. Mais elle doit avoir ton numéro, nan ? Elle va savoir que c'est toi qui a appelé.  
- Non, c'est le portable de Wufei.  
-   
-   
- Sadique ^_^ !

Composant rapidement le numéro de la princesse, Duo eut le temps de jeter un coup d'il furtif au radio réveil qui affichait fièrement 6h19. Réléna allait apprécier

- Ici Réléna Peacecraft.  
- Excusez-moi de vous déranger à pareille heure, majesté, mais je ne puis plus attendre, commença Duo après avoir appliqué un mouchoir sur le micro de l'appareil pour contrefaire sa voix.  
- J'espère que vous m'appelez pour une affaire importante.  
- C'est le cas, madame.  
- Très bien, je vous écoute alors.  
- Réléna, mon amour, on m'a appris que soixante minutes étaient un heure et que vingt quatre heures étaient un jour, mais jamais on ne m'a dit qu'une seconde sans vous était l'éternité.  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Et qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ne le devinez donc-vous pas ?  
- Heero ?

Duo pouffa de rire tandis que le Japonais lui lançait un regard noir, annonçant à lui seul toutes les souffrances qu'il lui ferait endurer si jamais il se faisait passer pour lui.  
Apparemment Duo n'était pas disposé à jouer les suicidaires ce soir là puisqu'il s'abstint de fournir à Réléna une identité.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres, ma douce, et mon nom importe peu.  
- Que me voulez-vous ?  
- Un seul mot de votre part peut faire de moi le plus heureux ou le plus malheureux des hommes. Je me meurs d'amour pour vous, Réléna, depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je n'en puis plus de regarder le temps passer sans rien faire, je n'en puis plus de vous savoir loin de moi. Ma place est à vos côtés, mon cur est entre vos mains.  
- M mais  
- Réléna, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je souhaiterais vous rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Ayez confiance, vous pouvez venir avec des gardes du corps et une solide surveillance, vous pourrez constater de vous-même que je ne suis qu'un homme réclamant votre amour.  
-   
- Je vous donne rendez-vous sur la place de la Paix, à New port City, demain à 15 heures. Vous me reconnaîtrez facilement : je porterai un bouton de rose à ma chemise. Puis-je compter sur vous ?  
- Je serai là. Mais puis-je au moins connaître votre nom ?  
- Un nom est inutile pour un homme éloigné de sa raison de vivre. Vous seule pourrez me rendre le gout de la vie et le courage de porter dignement le nom qui est le mien. Alors, à demain ma douce.  
- A demain

Duo raccrocha et regarda Heero d'un air triomphant.

- Alors, pas mal ma petite prestation ^^ ?  
- Elle va être heureuse de ne voir personne au rendez-vous !  
- C'est le but recherché, fit l'Américain en tirant la langue. Avoue que je l'ai bien embobinée !  
- Mouais, pas mal.  
- T'aurais pas fait mieux p !  
- Tu paries ?  
- Appele Dorothy : ).  
- Ah non, se défendit Heero. Pas elle !  
- C'est ça ou dix minutes pour moi à la fin !  
- Je préfère encore les dix minutes !  
- Oooooohh, tu te dégonfles ?   
- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas suicidaire.  
- Méchant.  
- Non : réaliste.  
- On fait quoi alors ? continua Duo en sautillant dans son lit.  
- Ca dépend, tu veux qu'on poursuive avec nos gages ou on passe tout de suite à nos minutes ?  
- Hey, mais c'est pas marrant si on arrête tout de suite !  
- Alors on continue. C'est mon tour ?  
- Ouep Hee-chan.  
- Je veux seulement la réponse à une question.  
- Ah ? fit simplement Duo, un fourmillement désagréable lui parcourant les doigts sans pour autant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Mystérieux comme il ne l'avait jamais encore été, Heero s'assit en tailleur au bord de son lit, gardant son drap en travers de ses hanches, histoire de garder un minimum de pudeur.  
Ainsi, il se retrouvait un peu plus proche de Duo qu'il ne l'était déjà, l'espace entre leurs deux lits se réduisant à une ridicule cinquantaine de centimètres en raison de l'exiguïté de la chambre. Cherchant ses mots, Heero croisa, décroisa puis recroisa ses doigts, fixant le sol, la fenêtre, puis l'homme en face de lui qui attendait la suite.

- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce gage tout à l'heure ?

Duo aurait été fortement tenté de répondre " quel gage ? ", le tout en arborant comme bonus le sourire inédit de l'idiot du village.  
Mais voilà, il ne savait que trop bien de quoi Heero voulait parler.  
Il l'avait senti dès le début qu'avoir proposé cela jouerait contre lui tôt ou tard. Et le prétexte qu'il avait pris pour qu'Heero l'embrasse était vraiment des plus nuls.  
A vrai dire il ne se souvenait pas avoir sorti un prétexte aussi nul de toute sa vie, que ce soit pour draguer ou pour avoir de la mousse au chocolat avant le repas.  
Mais voilà. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. A moins d'être masochiste au point de vouloir accorder à Heero dix minutes supplémentaires pour le torturer avant de l'achever.  
Il allait falloir se lancer.  
Il espérait juste qu'Heero serait assez lucide pour distinguer la frontière entre jeu et réalité...

- C'est une question délicate, Hee-chan, répondit doucement le jeune homme au bout de quelques minutes.

Son regard était perdu. Son coeur battait la chamade, et la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Déglutissant comme il le pouvait, ne parvenant pas à trouver ses mots, Duo leva un regard hésitant vers Heero.  
Le jeune homme paraissait si calme et attentif qu'il se sentit immédiatement rassuré : il avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux, laissant pendre ses mains dans le vide. Le dos vouté, il s'était davantage penché vers lui, comme pour mieux entendre les mots qui allaient lui coûter si cher à dire.  
Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi doux que ce soir là.

- Rassure-toi, déclara le Japonais d'une voix posée.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu ressembles à un condamné à mort, expliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. On est amis non ? Enfin, j'ai fini par te considérer comme tel... alors ce serait complètement déloyal de ma part de t'en vouloir, quelle que soit la raison de ce comportement.  
- ...  
- J'ai appris à te connaître, et à te respecter. Crois-moi, je ne te jugerai pas.  
- ...  
- Tu peux me le dire, continua t'il en dépliant ses jambes, se rapprochant encore un peu.

Duo frissonna lorsqu'une sueur froide dévala son dos.  
Il tremblait. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses mains. Et malgré la chaleur de la nuit, il se sentait glacé.  
Peur, il avait peur. Il était mort de trouille à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer.  
Il allait lui dire... il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il était comme une souris prise au piège d'un chat affamé.  
Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.  
Et pourtant... c'était une nouvelle épreuve qui se mettait en travers de son chemin.  
Il avait toujours vécu de la même façon, depuis son plus jeune âge : en pulvérisant tout ce qui le gênait.  
Si le silence, les non-dits et les mensonges le gênaient... alors il briserait la glace.

- Duo ? Est-ce que ça va ? intervint à nouveau Heero, ayant constaté les tremblements qui secouaient son partenaire.  
- Ca va.  
- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux pas t'y obliger. Mais je compte sur toi pour te confier lorsque tu seras prêt.

... évidemment il aurait pu choisir la facilité et fuir.  
Mais il n'avait encore jamais fui aucun combat.  
Et cette fois, il allait devoir affronter une de ses plus grandes peurs... et permettre soit à son plus beau rêve, soit à son pire cauchemar, de se réaliser.

- Non... je ne serais pas digne de ton amitié si je ne te le disais pas maintenant.

Puis il releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux au plus profond des prunelles plus bleues que jamais de son interlocuteur.

- Ecoute-moi.

Le jeune homme hocha silencieusement la tête. Duo savait qu'il avait compris combien ce qu'il allait lui avouer lui était cher, et qu'il avait toute son attention.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer à m'embrasser... si ça t'a dérangé, mis mal à l'aise, ou quoi que ce soit, je te demande pardon.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me déstabiliser.  
- Hum, souffla l'Américain en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. En fait... je...

Je le souhaitais depuis longtemps.  
Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça me ferait de t'embrasser.  
J'ai souvent pensé à toi, autrement que comme si tu n'étais qu'un ami.  
J'en avais honte... j'avais honte de te salir avec de pareilles pensées.  
Mais ça ne partait pas... je pensais seulement que cette attirance était éphémère, alors j'ai laissé courir.  
Puis je me suis rendu compte que tout cela allait bien au-delà.  
Je t'ai désiré, et te désire encore, c'est vrai...  
Après tout, qui ne désirerait pas un homme aussi fascinant que toi. Qui ne souhaiterait pas avoir le droit de toucher ton corps ? De passer sa main dans tes cheveux ? De se plonger, se noyer dans ton regard ? Je crois que même un Dieu n'aurait pas autant d'effet sur les populations...  
J'ai fini par... ouvrir les yeux.  
Et je me suis rendu compte... que depuis longtemps... depuis... le jour où tu t'es autodétruit....  
Je t'aime...

Duo releva timidement la tête, ses yeux brillant de façon inhabituelle.  
Heero n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. La même sérénité animait ses yeux, sa position était toujours aussi détendue.  
Comme si la déclaration que Duo venait de lui faire ne l'avait pas affecté le moins du monde, glissant sur lui comme le vent sur un rocher.  
Blessé au-delà des mots, intérieurement détruit, Duo s'apprêta à se lever, préparant déjà un prétexte pour tirer sa révérence.   
Enfilant le pantalon encore humide de l'attaque de Wufei qui gisait sur son lit, il évita consciencieusement de croiser à nouveau le regard de l'homme qui semblait l'ignorer.  
Ravalant les sanglots qui lui serraient déjà la gorge, le jeune homme repoussa vivement ses draps puis se leva et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

  
Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une main attrapa fermement la sienne.  
N'osant trop y croire, Duo plissa les paupières avant de se tourner vers Heero, s'attendant à reçevoir le pire punch de toute sa vie.  
Heero était à quatre pattes sur son lit, le bras tendu devant lui pour tenir celui de Duo, comme s'il s'était élancé au dernier moment vers l'espoir, avant que celui-ci ne s'enfuie.  
Comme s'il s'était subitement "réveillé".

- Hee... Heero ? balbutia Duo, surpris de ne pas reçevoir la correction à laquelle il s'attendait pour avoir osé l'aimer.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit ajouté, Heero tira sur le poignet de Duo, le renversant ainsi sur son lit.  
Le jeune homme se laissa faire, incrédule, ne sachant s'il devait redouter la suite ou pas.  
Heero l'observa quelques instants en silence, le dévisageant longuement, avant de regarder au fond de ses yeux comme il n'avait jamais osé le faire auparavant.  
Maintenant, il savait mettre un nom sur la petite lueur qu'il n'avait jamais su identifier avant dans les prunelles d'améthyste.  
L'amour.

De son côté, Duo avait recommencé à trembler.  
Le doute revenait, il était de nouveau perdu.  
Il allait être rejeté ! Il allait être brisé, détruit.  
Alors qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir la vague de désespoir qui montait en lui, Duo se redressa d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras d'Heero pour y pleurer, n'ayant pas d'autre alternative pour soulager son chagrin, le Japonais le tenant toujours fermement par le poignet pour éviter toute fuite.

- Pardon ! Pardonne-moi Heero ! Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser avec ça ! Pardon, je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas ! Ne me déteste pas ! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Je ne te regarderai plus lorsque tu auras le dos tourné, je ne flirterai plus avec toi, j'arrêterai même de te toucher, de t'apeller Hee-chan et de partager ta chambre si tu veux ! Mais ne me déteste pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime, et je ne peux rien faire contre ça !

Sans aucun mot, Heero lacha le poignet de Duo puis serra son corps secoué de sanglots contre le sien, caressant délicatement sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Duo reposer avec timidité sa tête contre son épaule.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne t'en veux pas d'éprouver des sentiments à mon égard. Par contre, je t'en voudrais à mort si tu arrêtais de te comporter avec moi comme tu l'as toujours fait.  
- Mais...

Se détachant de l'Américain, Heero posa son index contre ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Après quoi, il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, essuyant de ses pouces les perles d'argent qui innondaient encore son visage.

- La seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux... reprit-il après que les sanglots de Duo eurent cessé.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est de ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant.  
- ... pardon... mais c'était déjà difficile à assumer pour moi... alors t'en parler.  
- J'imagine. Ca a dû te tourmenter.  
- Plus que tu ne l'imagines. Excuse-moi Heero.  
- De quoi ?  
- De te demander plus que tu ne peux m'offrir... avoua Duo, baissant la tête sous l'effet de la honte.  
- Hey... appela le pilote 01 en relevant vers lui ce visage à nouveau baigné de larmes.  
- Hmm ?  
- Qui t'a dit que je ne pouvais pas t'offrir ce que tu désirais ?

Paralysé, le cerveau complètement court-circuité par la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre et tous les sous-entendus cachés derrière, Duo sursauta, s'écartant vivement d'Heero. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et fixait le Japonais comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, la bouche entrouverte.  
Etat de choc, indéniablement.

- T... tu... tu veux dire quoi, là au juste ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Heero se saisit de la main que Duo gardait pointée dans sa direction et l'embrassa.

- Je veux juste dire que si tu veux bien m'accorder quelques heures, je m'en servirai pour te prouver jusqu'à quel point je peux t'aimer.

Nouveau choc pour le pauvre Duo qui en avait décidemment vu des vertes et des pas mures lors de cette soirée.  
Passant lentement ses bras autour de la taille de l'Américain pour lui permettre de l'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas, Heero le renversa contre le matelas de son lit.  
Leurs visages l'un au dessus de l'autre, à quelques centimètres d'écart, les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent en silence, comme s'ils cherchaient à s'habituer aux nouvelles émotions qu'ils ressentaient vis-à-vis de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, Heero ? demanda Duo au bout de quelques minutes, la gorge nouée.  
- Je crois...

S'interrompant pour poser un doux baiser sur le nez de Duo, il appuya ensuite son front contre le sien puis le regarda dans les yeux.

- Aishiteru.  
- ...

Ce matin là, alors que l'aube perçait les épais nuages à l'horizon, Heero et Duo firent l'amour pour la première fois.  
Aucun cri ne s'échappa de la chambre, seul le chant des oiseaux saluant l'aurore accompagnant leur union rythmée par de faibles soupirs.  
Ils s'aimèrent en silence, laissant parler leurs corps, faisant passer à travers leurs gestes et leurs regards tous les sentiments qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu exprimer avant cette douce matinée.  
Alors que la première de leurs danses venaient de s'achever, Duo s'endormit dans les bras réconfortants d'Heero, y retrouvant la chaleur qui avait fui avec le voile de fraîcheur qu'avait amené le jour avec lui.  
Sa nuit ayant été bien trop intéressante pour qu'il s'endorme maintenant, Heero était resté appuyé contre le montant du lit, caressant avec douceur la chevelure de celui qui était à présent son amant.  
Il s'était résolu à accepter un amour refoulé depuis si longtemps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de son existence.  
Une petite flamme au fond de son coeur venait de se rallumer.

- Merci Duo, souffla t-il avant de tendre le bras vers la table de chevet.

*****

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque Duo ouvrit les yeux. Epuisé par sa nuit blanche et par... ce qui avait suivi * blush intégral du principal concerné * il avait finalement réussi à trouver le sommeil. S'étirant de tout son long, il constata que pendant tout ce temps Heero l'avait gardé contre lui.  
Il allait se laisser aller à étreindre encore plus étroitement l'homme allongé à ses côtés lorsqu'il remarqua une lueur suspicieusement bleutée.  
Heero était allongé sur le ventre et en appui sur ses coudes, comme s'il trafiquait quelque chose sans que Duo, collé contre son flanc, ne puisse le voir.  
Trop fatigué pour se redresser, Duo rampa jusqu'aux coudes de l'homme de sa vie pour constater qu'il était purement et simplement...  
... en train de le tromper avec sa maîtresse.

- Heerooooooooooooooo... geignit le jeune homme en attrapant une des mains qui volaient sur le clavier.  
- Hn ?  
- T'es obligé de faire ça de bon matin T__________T ?  
- Ce serait fini depuis longtemps si seulement une activité sportive n'avait pas été rajoutée à l'improviste à mon emploi du temps.  
- ^_^o ce qui veut dire ?  
- Que je t'ai déjà accordé pas mal de temps qui aurait dû me servir à travailler ?  
- Méchant.  
- Je plaisantais. Ce n'est que le virus pour notre prochaine mission, dans 18 jours, ça ne pressait pas.  
- Alors pourquoi tu le fais maintenant ?  
- Marre d'attendre que tu te réveilles.  
- ^^o désolé.  
- Tu es tout excusé. Après tout il n'est pas étonnant que tu aies eu besoin de quelques heures de récupération après cette nuit blanche. Sans compter que nous l'avons terminée en beauté.  
- Viiiiiiiiiiii #^^# et toi t'es pas fatigué ?  
- Non ça va.  
- ...  
- ...  
- Fait chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud ! couina Duo en se renversant sur le dos, se collant encore un peu plus à Heero.  
- Envie d'une douche pour te soulager ?  
- Pas tout seul alors ^^.  
- Ninmu ryukai.

  
FIN

**10/11/2003**

**Notes de Shin à 8h32 :  
Shin : VICTORYYYYYYYYYYYY !  
Duo : C'est pas la fic cadeau qui traîne depuis le mois d'aout ?  
Shin : Juillet tu veux dire ? Si ! Et c'est Yami qui va être contente ^^ ! 7500ième visite de Shinigami is Alive !  
Duo : ... t'as pas fini le cadeau de la 5000ième...  
Shin : Je bloque sur le lemon ^^o ! Mais c'est les filles qui vont être contentes avec ce one-shot ! * saute partout dans la maison *  
Heero : C'est pas l'heure d'aller au lycée ?  
Shin : * gasp * merde, chuis à la bourre ! Bisous à tous et j'espère que vous aimerez ce one-shot que j'ai eu énormément de mal à boucler ( arrivais pas à trouver une fin potable ^^o ! ... d'ailleurs la fin est à cent lieues d'être bien T_T désolée... ) * attrape son sac et part en courant * Ja na !**

**Shin Maxwell 2003**


End file.
